The Deception
by mvmy2396
Summary: For some, the fairy tale ending of Ron and Hermione's relationship from friends to husband and wife was inevitable . But, what if their marriage was based off of a lie?


**A/N: I know I still have to update my other story, but I just thought of this and HAD to write this first. Plus, honestly I don't know how I'm going to proceed with Love Strikes. Opinions are welcome. But, yeah. This was going to be a oneshot, but while writing it, I thought of sooo many ideas. Enjoy!**

Background: For some, the fairy tale ending of Ron and Hermione's relationship from friends to husband and wife was inevitable . But, what if their marriage was based off of a lie? What if Ron was in love with someone else, yet Hermione manipulated him to make him believe his true love was none other than herself? Then what would happen? (By the way, Ron and Hermione, in this fanfic, live in the muggle world.)

**Ron's POV:**

"YOU WHAT?"I screamed.

"Ron, I did it for us. I knew if I didn't do something quick, I would have lost you forever" Hermione replied weakly.

" Nothing and I mean NOTHING can justify for what you did to me. You kept me in the dark for all these years."

"Ron, look on the bright side of this situation."

"Oh yeah. WHAT bright side?"

"You could have ended up with HER" she sneered as she daringly took one step closer to me.

"I would have been better off with her. She would have NEVER..."

"RON! No don't say that. I'm sorry"

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? WELL, GUESS WHAT! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! WHEN DID THIS START?" I was furious. More than furious, in fact. I couldn't believe my own WIFE would do this to me. She was my BEST FRIEND.

"Ron, I don't think that matters"

"DOESN'T MATTER! OUR WHOLE LIFE CHANGED BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID AND YOU SAY IT DOESN'T MATTER! IT MAY NOT MATTER TO YOU, BUT IT SURE MATTERS TO ME! HERMIONE, WHEN DID THIS START?"

"Sixth year. It was after you started dating Lavender. "

"You were messing with my life, Hermione. And what did you think? If you confessed to me before Lavender could contact me, I would forgive you and there would be no harm done?," I questioned.

"Ron, I did it for your own good. She didn't like you. She only went after you because she knew I fancied you. Ron, please, you have to believe me."

"Believe you?" I replied sarcastically. "Hmm. Its funny because you'd think that after the supposed 'love of your life' puts you under an Imperius curse and then decides to confess one day, you would have an easier time believing them."

"Ron, just listen to..."

"NO! I'm NOT going to listen. You know what, just get out."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Get your sorry little arse OUT OF HERE! I never want to see your face again, Hermione Granger!"

I ran upstairs as the door shut. I never wanted to see the face of that little female dog ever again. How could she think that I would trust her after such a big deception. Ten minutes later, I heard the front door slam like thunder, shaking the whole house.

**Hermione's POV:**

What have I done? This is all Lavender's fault! If she hadn't threatened me to tell Ron the truth about our relationship, my Ron wouldn't have kicked me out of the house. Especially, since I'm pregnant with our first child. Poor Rosie is going to have to suffer because her inconsiderate father dared to throw me out of the house and put his own daughter in danger.

_Flashback_

_"What should we name the baby?" I asked as I settled onto the couch._

_"Anything you want, sweetheart. As long as you like it, I'm sure it'll suit the baby perfectly. By the way, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Ron replied as he plopped down next to me._

_"It..went...well...I guess," I nervously said._

_"You guess? Is something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong. Don't be mad, but I went ahead and found out the gender of the baby without you," I confessed._

_"Why would I be mad?" Ron laughed. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"_

_"It's a girl!" I excitedly blurted out._

_"That's great, Hermione! You know, my mother always said that if she had another daughter, besides Ginny, she would name her Rose."_

_"Rose Weasley! That's perfect Ronald! Can we name her Rose? It's such a pretty name," I asked._

_Ron smiled as he said "Sounds great. I can't wait for this lovely addition to our family. "_

_"Me too, Ron. Will you promise me something?" I looked up at my husband._

_"Anything"_

_" I know it's silly, but promise me that you will always look after and protect Rose with your life"_

_"Of course Hermione. She's not even born yet and I already love her to death. I promise to you that I will protect our daughter with my life." Ron promised._

I snapped back into reality at the sound of wind blowing and swaying the trees around me. I wiped the tears running down my face. From my place on the curb across from our house, I could see Ron pacing back and forth in our bedroom.

I got up and started to cross the road because I knew there was no point in going back home. All of a sudden, I heard a car honking its horn and the world vanished before my eyes.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know Hermione would NEVER do something like this, but that's why it's called fanfiction. I manipulated her personality to suit her role in this fanfiction. I was orginally going to do this plotline with Harry and Ginny, but I felt like Ron and Hermione worked better. And before you guys say anything, I know it was a short chapter. I promise I'm working on making my chapters longer.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
